This disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for protecting openings from flood damage. More particularly, this disclosure relates to mechanical devices for protecting vulnerable openings from flood damage, especially below-grade openings in urbanized environments.
Mechanical closure devices have been advanced to passively protect openings from being deluged with flood waters. In particular, subway system vent shafts and other below ground openings may be very vulnerable to water inundation during flooding conditions and coastal storm surges.
It is highly desired that a mechanical closure device (hereafter “MCD”) be relatively easily installed beneath a street level grate and that the MCD be relatively easily removed for maintenance and storage purposes when conditions so warrant. In addition, it is highly desirable that once installed, the MCD be secured in place and resistant to vandalism and to attempts to remove or change the functional mode of the MCD without authorization. It is also highly desirable that the MCD be easily operated to close the floodgates by authorized personnel when conditions dictate. The MCD should also be easily transformed between opened and closed positions and provide a closure function which provides a high degree of sealing integrity when the MCD doors are closed during flooding or imminent flooding conditions.
In addition, it is highly desirable that the mechanical floodgate assembly be easily removed from the enclosure for maintenance.